A Game of Bullshit
by necronekochan
Summary: Based off the episode in season two where they play a Bullshit in the classroom, but this time Kubo joined instead of Yuuji. Yoshii x Kubo, this pairing needs more love. rated M for lemon.


UH. so yeah. This is Kubo x Yoshii from Baka to Test, I don't understand why this pairing isn't more popular... I mean, Kubo just showing up in an episode is enough to make me happy with the episode. Please tell me someone else feels the same way? anyhoo, please tell me if there's any way i can improve, I'm always open to suggestions.

* * *

><p>Toshimitsu Kubo squirmed awkwardly in his seat on the floor of class F. He had been invided to join their game of bullshit. Yoshii Akihisa was across the table from him, Hideyoshi Kinoshita and Tsuchiya Kota on either side. The reason he had chosen to accept the invitation was the penalty for doing badly: each time you had to take back the cards, you also had to strip off one piece of clothing. Joining in gave Kubo a closer view of Yoshii's bare chest, far better from his previous observation point of outside the windows. Evidently, Yoshii wasn't very good at Bullshit. "Ace," he placed a card on the pile.<p>

Kubo lowered his head to push up his glasses, then yelled "BULLSHIT!" Yoshii smiled and flipped the card over. It was the Ace of Diamonds. "I… I guess it's okay," He reached up and pulled off his tie.

Kota took his turn. "two," he said quietly.

"three," Kubo placed a card on the stack

"tis a four."

"Five," This continued on for quite a while, until voyeur was shirtless, Hideyoshi had been kicked out for trying to take off his – ah – her shirt, and Kubo had lost everything except his pants and underwear. The lack of glasses made it hard for him to see Yoshii in nothing but a pair of blue boxers (curses!).

Suddenly, there was a commotion out in the hall. The sound of some girls laughing and shrieking gleefully came from right outside the door. Yoshii put down a Jack, then looked at Kota to take his turn. Or rather, he looked at his lumpy cushion, lying vacated on the floor. There was a trail of cards that led to the door outside of which, Kota was probably trying to take pictures up girl's skirts.

Yoshii sighed. "It's your turn then, Kubo-kun." Kubo nodded and laid down a card.

"Queen."

"Bullshit." The response was immediate. Kubo flipped the card over, and Yoshii's eyes widened. On the pile was the queen of spades.

"I win~!" Kubo smiled to himself.

"Going by the rules, that means…" Yoshii looked down.

Kubo's face turned red as he imagined what Yoshii was suggesting. "Yes…" he said, quietly.

Yoshii sighed and slid a finger under the waistband of his boxers, trying to calculate in his head. Which, seeing as he was at the bottom of F class, didn't work out too well. "JUST KIDDING!" Yoshii placed one hand on the low, Japanese style table and tried to vault over both it and his friend on the other side.

Kubo leaned back in surprise, but found himself reaching up and grabbing Yoshii's waist. The result of his attempt to stop the idiot from breaking his face on the floor was Kubo pulling Yoshii on top of him and hitting their foreheads against each other. Kubo opened his eyes quickly after Yoshii's momentum stopped, and nearly had a heart attack when he noticed that Yoshii's chin was resting on his shoulder.

Maybe he was possessed by the moment, he didn't know, but Kubo found himself pulling Yoshii's mouth towards his for a kiss.

When their lips connected Yoshii's eyes flew open, and he tried to place his hands on the floor to push himself away. He couldn't bring himself to do it, for some reason. Kubo pulled away from the kiss to rest his head on the floor. "Don't I get a prize for winning?" he asked Yoshii, who blushed deeply and shook his head.

"D-didn't_ that_ count as your prize?" he asked. Kubo considered it for a moment, then smiled. Yoshii gulped, suddenly scared that he had dug himself into a deeper hole than he had anticipated.

"If that was my prize, don't you still have a penalty to take?" Kubo slid one finger under the waistband of Yoshii's boxers. "_I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT!" _He thought to himself. "_I sound like someone from that novel I read over the weekend!_" Kubo got a mental nosebleed as he imagined him and Yoshii in the same positions at the main characters from the Boys Love novel he was thinking of.

Yoshii shook his head. "N-no! I don't want to!" he said.

"That's why it's called a penalty, Yoshii-kun," Kubo slid his hand into Yoshii's boxers and slid them down an inch. Yoshii panicked and tried to push himself away.

Kubo hated the idea of this long-awaited closeness with the man he loved being taken away from him, and he wrapped both his arms around Yoshii, hugging him to his body, as tightly as he could. "Please let me…" he begged.

Yoshii's eyes widened at his friends pleas. He was overcome by the thickness of his voice, which suggested that Kubo was even crying a little bit. "J-just this once," he pouted. "oof." Kubo's arms tightened even more, then released him. Yoshii leaned back and started pushing down his boxers, seductively looking at his friend. He'd do anything, if Kubo would just stop crying!

Kubo tried to watch Yoshii, but the combination of his tears and his lack of glasses made it hard for him to see anything. He wiped his eyes and squinted, trying to get the best visual he could. He stared at his love, who was now sitting on the floor of the classroom, naked

Yoshii wrapped his arms around himself, embarrassed. Why was Kubo looking at him like that? His question was answered when Kubo leaned forward and kissed his lips softly, then started moving down his neck. Yoshii winced, wondering why he wasn't completely disgusted by the contact. He had read plenty of ero books, but none of them had involved two guys!

Kubo lowered his head and licked along Yoshii's collarbone. He felt Yoshii shudder, and looked down to see that his friend was getting aroused by the contact. Excitedly, he landed a couple kisses on his chest, before licking a circle around his nipple. Yoshii's eyes flew open. "Wh-what are you do- ah!" He was silenced when Kubo nipped the spot. Within seconds both his nipples were hard, and Kubo decided to move on.

He licked a line along Yoshii's abs, sticking his tongue in the belly button before he moved even farther down.

"No! Stop!" Yoshii said, tears in his eyes. "Don't!"

Kubo looked up at Yoshii's face, which was flushed red, before ignoring his request and placing his hand around the base of his friend's member. Yoshii gasped as Kubo licked just the tip, then ran his tongue around it. He took it in his mouth, feeling it grow even harder as he worked. Yoshii's hands were squeezed into fists, his eyes closed as he felt the unwanted pleasure begin to take over his entire body.

Kubo pulled away, and tried to commit this picture of Yoshii to his permanent memory. Oh, how long had he dreamed about this? He was in ecstasy, just being able to do this. He reached over to the table, and put on his glasses.

"Don't put on your glasses! It's embarrassing!" Yoshii protested. Kubo shook his head, blinking a couple times as his vision sharpened.

Glasses on, the sight of Yoshii laying on the floor, naked and sticky with sweat, his usual idiotic smile replaced with a look Kubo had only seen in his Yaoi animes, was in his opinion, the most beautiful image ever. He reached down and unbuttoned his pants.

Yoshii stared as he watched Kubo sliding the school uniform pants down his legs. It was an incredibly erotic image, one he had never imagined would fit Kubo so well. Kubo placed a passionate kiss on Yoshii's lips before sliding his fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers and pulling them off.

Yoshii paled as he saw his friend's erection pop free of its restraints. He wondered why he had gotten this way just from kissing and looking at him.

In truth, Kubo had gotten so turned on from the contact, yes, but also from what always came next in the novels and such he liked. He leaned down and lifted both of Yoshii's knees over his shoulders, giving him a perfect view of everything.

"What are you doing?" Yoshii asked, frantically. Kubo answered his question by licking the beautiful red opening in Yoshii's ass. He could see Yoshii's face blush tomato red from this. Assuming he had enjoyed it, Kubo slid his tongue in, licking the inside of his entrance. Yoshii whimpered, and Kubo noticed that they had both grown even harder since moments ago. He pulled his mouth away.

"Don't worry, Yoshii-kun," He said before pushing one finger in with barely any trouble at all. He slid another finger in.

Yoshii gasped as Kubo stretched out his hole. It HURT, dammit! Kubo pushed another finger in, and started searching around for a specific spot he had heard about.

After a few moments of the uncomfortable sensation caused by Kubo's fingers moving around in him, Yoshii's back automatically arched. "A-again…" he panted, wanting to feel that glorious feeling again. Kubo pulled his fingers out, smiling. "Why'd you stop?" Yoshii asked.

Kubo pulled Yoshii's knees so that one leg was on either side of his waist, before pushing his erection on his friend's entrance and pushing. Slowly, he slid inside. Yoshii threw his hands over his mouth, but Kubo could still hear him whimpering. There were tears in his eyes. He leaned over, and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry, Yoshii-kun… it'll feel better soon..."

Yoshii squeezed his eyes shut, and threw his arms around his friend. Kubo finished pushing the whole way in. Yoshii tried do adjust to the feeling of having something inside of him. Kubo was generously staying still, trying not to cause the idiot any pain.

After a few minutes, Yoshii nodded, giving Kubo permission to move, which he happily did. Slowly sliding back and forth, still trying not to hurt Yoshii. Yoshii gasped, growing to enjoy the sensation more and more.

They were both panting and clinging to each other, enjoying this more than anything else. Kubo sought out Yoshii's lips again, instinctively wanting a kiss. Yoshii kissed back, more passionate than he had at any point before this.

Everything Kubo was feeling at the moment brought him to his climax. He clung to the man he loved, and came all over his insides. Yoshii felt the splashing liquids filling him, and was completely over come by pleasure as he came explosively, all over Kubo's stomach. They fell to the floor, both of them exhausted. Kubo hugged Yoshii as close as he could, tears of happiness rolling down his face. Yoshii looked up at his friend, startled. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

Kubo was silent for a moment. "Th-the real thing was so much better than my imagination…" he said.

Yoshii blushed as he realized what Kubo was implying. "You imagine stuff… like that?"

Kubo blushed. "well…" He looked around the room, embarrassed. "J-just about you…"

Yoshii didn't reply, and Kubo wondered whether he would just get up and leave. Instead, he felt Yoshii pull Kubo's head up. Kubo attempted to resist, because he didn't want to let go of Yoshii, but his neck started to hurt from being stretched and he gave in, to find Yoshii's lips pressing against his. Yoshii pulled back and smiled, then looked around their surrounding area. His eyes widened. "How are we going to clean this up?" he asked. Kubo also looked around, and down at himself.

"uhh... do you have any paper towels?" he asked. Yoshii nodded, and they both wiped themselves down and put on their clothes, before cleaning up the floor. Yoshii still felt kind of gross when he stood up, but hopefully nobody would notice. They left Yuuji's cards in a stack on the table for him, then left the room.

The school was deserted, so Kubo reached out and held Yoshii's hand. They walked home together for as long as they could, but when they had to part ways, their lips met in one last sweet kiss before the weekend.


End file.
